Vacaciones estilo Zodiaco
by lobunaluna
Summary: Tres de nuestros queridos caballeros se las ingeniaron para irse de vacaciones y recorrer el mundo. Solo que estas vacaciones tendrán más de una aventura inesperada. En el viaje se cruzaran con amigos, "viejos conocidos" y otros personajes que les harán tener unas vacaciones que nunca olvidaran.
1. Un plan bien armado

_**Saint Seiya es de **__**Masami Kurumada.**_

_Un plan bien armado._

Milo entro al despacho de Shion, hacia una semana que había regresado de sus vacaciones, y ahora había sido llamado por el patriarca para acudir a una misión.

-Bueno ¿Entiendes que tienes que hacer?-Milo asintió, entendía a la perfección su misión.- ¿Me dijiste que querías pedirme algo que era?

-Así, si ya puedo reservar mi salida de vacaciones…

-Milo, recién vuelves de estas y ya planeas las próximas…

-Es que osino me olvido y todos se quedan con las mejores fechas…-Shion puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien…-Soltó un bufido molesto.- Para cuando quieres tus vacaciones…-Milo lo pensó un poco…-Milo no me hagas perder el tiempo…-le dijo el patriarca mirando el ordenador.

-Para el 15 de Julio…-El patriarca le miro, para luego asentir y colocar como fecha de salida de vacaciones el 15 de Julio.

-En ese caso el 15 de Agosto tienes que estar de regreso Milo… Nada de pasarte un par de días… ¿Me has entendido?

-Si patriarca y gracias…-Milo abandono la casa para ir a preparar sus cosas.

_Casa de Escorpio._

Milo guardo los pequeños menesteres para el viaje en una pequeña mochila azul. Tomo de su mesa de luz el celular y escribió un mensaje: "Fase uno lista." Guardo el celular en su mochila, tomo la caja de su armadura y partió para cumplir su misión.

_4 meses después._

Aioria entro al despacho de Shion, el patriarca le miro algo sorprendido. No había llamado a Aioria para nada.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Puedo pedir ya las fechas para mis vacaciones?-El patriarca le miro un momento y luego asintió.- ¿Podría ser para Julio?-volvió a asentir- Pues… quiero mis vacaciones para la segunda quincena de Julio. Si es posible. -Shion abrió la carpeta y anoto la salida de vacaciones de Aioria para el 15 de Julio.

-Ya esta Aioria ¿Algo más?-era extraño que Aioria pidiera sus vacaciones tan temprano, pero como era un joven de comportamiento raramente irresponsable no tenia problema para hacerlo a esas fechas.

-Si, Athena le busca.-dijo el joven antes de salir, al pasar por cierta casa sonrió de una forma complica a cierto caballero. Quien entendió el mensaje cifrado en ella y le devolvió la sonrisa.

_5 meses después._

-El reporte esta perfecto Kanon…-Shion termino de leer el reporte escrito de la última misión del gemelo.-Ya puedes retirarte.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Si esta entres lo que sí puedo hacer, lo hare.-Informo Shion con voz neutra.

-No es nada grave, solo quiero ya sacar mis vacaciones para que no se me crucen con las de Saga…

-Ah entiendo…-informo Shion.- ¿Para cuándo?

-15 de Julio.-dijo secamente el gemelo. Shion programo las vacaciones de Kanon para esa fecha en el ordenador.

-Ya esta Kanon, tienes un mes como todos los demás… tienes que estar de regreso el 15 de Agosto.

-No se preocupe Shion, estaré de regreso para esa fecha. -Salió de la habitación y se dirigió directamente a Escorpio.

_Casa de Escorpio._

-Milo…-Kanon se acerco con una expresión indescifrable a su camarada. Este le hizo un gesto al caballero que le acompañaba y fueron al despacho que Milo tenía en el templo. A pesar que raramente Milo leía, en el despacho había libros.

-¿Y?

-Tengo las vacaciones para el 15 de Julio y todo aparenta que Shion no se ah dado cuenta de eso…-Aioria sonrió de oreja a oreja al enterarse semejante revelación.

-Tenemos que ir asegurando los pasajes…-dijo Milo- Yo los puedo comprar y tenerles guardado… total no tengo hermano o novia que me revise las cosas…

-¿Puedes tener tres pasajes guardados Milo?-pregunto Kanon- Sabes que…

-Tres pasajes, de barco, de Athenas a el Cairo…-Dijo Milo sonriente- Ya averigüe puedo tener los pasajes comprados…

-Del Cairo a Marruecos…-dijo sonriente Aioria.

-De Marruecos a Madrid.-continuo Kanon.

-De Madrid a Paris…-dijo el sonriente Milo.

-De Paris a Berlín y Ámsterdam.-la sonrisa de Aioria se expandía.

-De Ámsterdam a Londres.-comento el sonriente Kanon.

-De Londres a Nueva York y de este a Tokio.-dijo el feliz Milo, que no veía la hora.

-De Tokio a Beijing

-De Beijing a Moscú…

-De Moscú a Transilvania.

-Y de Ahí de regreso aquí…-Comento al fin Kanon, se tenían todo el viaje planeado.-Recuerden que no debemos levantar sospechas…

-Todo está muy bien planeado, no hay planes… para evitar que nos descubran-Aioria estallo en risas.-Cada vez que planeamos algo para no ser descubiertos nos ponemos muy obvios…

Kanon se refregó las manos malicioso, solo tenían que esperar tres meses más y todo estaría listo.

_Tres meses después. Casa de Leo._

-¿Cuándo pediste las vacaciones?-Marin miraba algo molesta a Aioria, ella se había ido con Geits y Shaina a Francia, por 15 días dado que ese era el tiempo de vacaciones de los santos de rango plata.- No me dijiste nada…

-No hace mucho… Y no tienes que reprocharme nada…-Aioria le miro mientras metía unas remeras dentro de su mochila de viaje.-Te fuiste de vacaciones con Shaina y Geist a Paris, y por poco no me entero…-le informo mientras plegaba las remeras para que pudieran entrar lo más cómodas posible y no sacaran mucho espacio.

-¿Es una venganza porque me olvide de decirte?

-Marin, no te olvidaste de decirme.-Le informo Aioria-tenias miedo que me pusiera celoso o que me opusiera a que fueras…-Le dijo la simple verdad el leonino.- Y no me molesta, está bien que vallas de vacaciones con tus amigas, porque yo planeaba irme estas vacaciones con los chicos…

-¿Que chicos?-Marin le miro atenta, mientras Aioria sonreía de una forma un tanto misteriosa mientras cerraba la mochila. -Aioria…

-Con los chicos…-dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

* * *

-GATO…-Milo entro a Leo, seguido Camus, lo más sonriente posible.

-¿Listo?-pregunto Aioria, Marín sintió las sangre hervirle…-Nos vemos en un mes. –le beso la frente a la amazona y se fue con Milo.

-¿Tampoco sabias…? -Camus miro a Marín, quien negó con la cabeza.- me pregunto qué tramara mi querido amigo Milo…

-De Milo se puede esperar cualquier cosa…-dijo Marín mientras iba tras esos dos… Aioria le iba a oír…

_Casa de Géminis._

Para alivio de Kanon, Saga se había ido a una misión bien larga… junto con Mascara de Muerte. Como mucho estarían un mes fuera del santuario, si no era más el tiempo requerido. Para su alivio su hermano había partido hace solo un par de días.

-¡KANON!

-YA VOY…-respondió desde su cuarto, mientras agarraba la campera que llevaría para el viaje. Salio llevando la mochila ya en la espalda encantándose con los dos caballeros dorados que le acompañarían en sus vacaciones… perdón… Con los que había planeado las vacaciones.

-¿Listo?-pregunto Aioria sonriente…Kanon asintió.

-Milo ¿Los pasajes?-El caballero de Escorpio se los mostro, estaban del lado interno de su chaqueta.-Perfecto ¿Pasaportes?-Aioria le mostro el suyo lo mismo Milo.- y el resto supongo que lo tienen.-Ambos asintieron…-Bueno vámonos… Hola Camus, hola Marin…-los dos recién llegados les miraron.

_Casa del patriarca._

-Veamos…-en la pantalla el patriarca Shion tenía un cartelito de aviso- Quien se va de vaca…-reviso bien los datos…-_KANON DE GEMINIS, AIORIA DE LEO Y MILO DE ESCORPIO. VIENEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO._

_Casa de Géminis._

-Ya se dio cuenta…-Aioria soltó una pequeña risita.-Vamos…

-Menos mal que el ferri sale en 9 horas…-comento el sonriente Milo.

En la subida a la casa del patriarca. Se encontraron con Afrodita que subía a dejar unas flores a la casa patriarcal.

-¿Que hicieron ahora?

-Coordinar nuestras vacaciones para salir los tres juntos…-informo Kanon como si nada, aun con la mochila de viaje.

_Salón del trono._

-Antes que nos grite…-Kanon miro a Shion atentó.-Según el reglamento, NO está prohibido que tres caballeros, salgan al mismo tiempo de vacaciones.

-Ustedes tres…-Shion miro fijo a Kanon, Aioria y Milo. Que sonreían con sus mejores caras de inocentes- Se pusieron de acuerdo para pedir sus vacaciones al mismo tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta…

-¿Enserio hicimos eso?-Kanon miro a sus camaradas- le aseguro que fue con toda intención…-informo burlon.

-Kanon, no…

-Díganos en que parte del reglamento se prohíbe.-dijo sencillamente Kanon-Porque yo me lo sé de memoria y no está esa prohibición en ninguna parte.

-A por cierto patriarca Shion -Milo le miro sonriente- Como habrá notado, no me eh tomado días libres en los últimos 2 meses… y son 7 días libres por mes… en otras palabras tengo 14 días libres que para utilizar…- Shion comenzó a ponerse rojo de la rabia…- Quiero tomarme esos 14 días juntos y añadirlos a mis vacaciones.

-Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo con mis días libres, de los últimos dos meses…-Ahora era Marín la que ardía en rabia, Aioria le había dicho que estaba guardando esos días libres para algo importante... y penso que ella estaria involucrada y que él, su novio, le estaba preparando una bonita sorpresa.

-Tengo que decir que planeo de mis días libres o ¿Lo saco por simple descarte?-Shion estaba muy desilusionado consigo mismo, no había descubierto el plan de esos tres.-Vamos que perdemos el ferri… Hasta luego patriarca Shion, si nos acordamos le traemos un recuerdito…-Kanon salió de lo más sonriente seguido de los otros dos.

-Esto es un plan muy bien armado por Kanon…-dijo el pontífice. Afrodita y Camus se miraron, ambos sospechaban lo mismo.- Esto tiene su letra por todas partes.

_Bar, Puerto de Ferris._

-Hay que eres un genio…-Kanon sonrió ante las palabras de Aioria.- Mira que encarar de esa forma a Shion… y salir bien parado…

-El truco fue… no dejarle replicar.-Dijo Kanon mientras se encogía de hombros.- No se esperaba lo de los días libres…

-Ahora tenemos 44 días para hacer el viaje entero… con 30 a pesar que contáramos con nuestros poderes jamás lo lograríamos.-Dijo Milo mientras revolvía su café.- Marin estaba re enojada.

-Ella se fue sin avisarme, me entere el día anterior a su viaje…-Aioria se encogió de hombros- Que sepa que eso, sabe amargo…

-Despechado…-dijo Milo entre una tos fingida.

-Bueno… bueno, no empecemos con el pie izquierdo…-les dijo Kanon.- ¿Revisamos el itinerario?

-No, mejor lo hacemos en el viaje… menos mal que los pasajes, para todo lo demás, lo iremos comprando en el viaje. De nada sirve comprarlo ahora…

-Tienes razón…-Milo asintió, ante las palabras de Aioria.

-Este será el mejor viaje de toda nuestra vida.-dijo el feliz Aioria, los tres sabian que jamás olvidarian ese viaje... y no se equivocaban.

_Continuara._


	2. Primer parada: El Cairo (parte I)

_Primer parada: El Cairo (parte I)._

_Barco._

Aioria estaba mirando el mapa de El Cairo con Kanon. Hacía tres horas que estaban de viaje, se supone que llegarían al amanecer.

-Bueno… nos haremos un mini tur por las tumbas ¿no?-Pregunto por enésima vez Aioria.

-Te dije que si gato…-Kanon soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el mapa donde estaba trazado la trayectoria con fibra de color rojo.- ¿Qué está haciendo Milo en el baño?-Miro por encima del hombro hacia donde se había ido su amigo…- Hace más de media hora que entro…

-Ni idea…-Informo Aioria, miro su celular y volvió a guardarlo- Ni sueñes que voy a atenderte…-dijo el chico.

-¿Quién es?

-Marín…-informo secamente.- Al parecer no está de acuerdo de que me haya ido de vacaciones…

-No es que te hayas ido de vacaciones… el problema es que te fuiste de vacaciones sin ella…

-Menos mal que no sabe qué me voy a recorrer el mundo…

-Pero sabe que te tomaste 44 días de vacaciones…-Le dijo Kanon burlón.- Para Marín eso fue un golpe bajo…

-Tan bajo como me fue a mi enterarme que se fue a Paris con las amigas y yo por poco no me entero. -Kanon soltó una risa burlona

- Voy al baño…-se levanto y se acerco al dichoso lugar. -Milo… ¿tienes para mucho…?

-_Dame 10 minutos más_

_-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?_

_-Anda al baño de abajo, luego te cuento…_-medio resignado el caballero abandono la primera clase para ir al piso inferior para usar el baño. Volvió a subir y Milo seguía en el baño… Un hombre, bastante mayor, hablaba con Aioria mientras le mostraba una foto. Luego de la negativa del joven se alejo.

-¿Qué paso?

-La nieta no aparece…-informo Aioria mientras Kanon se sentaba al lado suyo y arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Niña o joven?-pregunto sin rodeos…

-Joven… debe tener unos 25 o, como mucho, 27 años…-dijo Aioria mientras miraba el mapa, quería aprenderse el trayecto de memoria. Kanon le golpeo el hombro y comenzó a mirar por encima del asiento… Aioria le imito. Al poco tiempo Milo salió del baño, arreglándose el pelo y breves minutos después salió una joven rubia de pecho muy dotado arreglándose la falda. Volvieron a sentarse bien mientras Milo, se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas.

-¿Era esa?-pregunto Kanon con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, era esa…-Informo Aioria ahogando la risa.- ¿Que tal Milo? ¿No podías esperar a llegar a Egipto?

-No…-Informo mientras tomaba su mochila sacaba una envejecida agenda y guardaba una tarjeta gris.

-Haber…-pidió Kanon curioso

_Casandra Adelpuesfes_

_Gerente de relaciones públicas._

-¿Para qué te dio su tarjeta?-Pregunto sorprendido Kanon, como respuesta Milo le dio vuelta a la tarjeta y se la tendio. A parte de los números de la joven había unas palabras escritas con pluma negra.

_Llámame para que lo hagamos, _

_En mi avión__._

-El abuelo preocupado y la pendeja haciéndose la fiesta con vos…-Kanon y Aioria reprimieron la risa, mientras Milo guardaba la tarjeta y la agenda.- Encima quiere repetir plato…-dijo el divertido Aioria.

-Quiere probar que se siente en altura…-dijo el divertido Milo mientras volvía a su actitud habitual.

-No te creas que harás lo mismo todo el viaje…-le espeto Kanon.- la idea es abandonar la rutina… no seguirla en otros países…

-Prometo que me comportare…-dijo el sonriente Milo, pero sus amigos ese prometo lo tenían en duda…- ¿A dónde vamos primero?

-Cuando llegamos al Cairo una conocida, nos hará un tour especial por las pirámides…

-¿Especial?-Preguntaron los dos al escuchar las palabras de Kanon.

-Es casada y no sean mal pensados…-dijo Kanon.- La conocí cuando "servía" a Poseidón, el desgraciado no puede quejarse… les dejo relaciones bilaterales muy fuertes con los otros panteones…-comento mientras revisaba las hojas de su agenda.

-¿Quién es?

-Ya la conocerán… pero no comenten nada a Athena y demás.-Kanon les miro atento- O les borro todo los recuerdos de este viaje ¿Me entendieron?-Los dos más jóvenes asintieron.

-¿Por qué no quieres que hablemos con Athena y lo demás de tus contactos…?

-Por que sería un bolazo, tener que hacer de representante en relaciones públicas de nuevo…

-Claro Poseidón si, Athena no…-Milo le miro algo suspicaz…

-10.000, por cada nuevo contacto con el que hacer comercio y tener relaciones bilaterales…

-¿Y cuántos nuevos contactos fueron?-Pregunto Aioria, al escuchar las razones de Kanon.

-y unos… 250… o más….-dijo Kanon como quien no quiere la cosa.- Tuve mucho tiempo libre en esos 13 años…-Al escuchar eso los otros dos se miraron… 250 (o más) x 10.000=

-Kanon… ¿Saga sabe de eso?-Milo miro sorprendido a su camarada, las cuentas no le fallaban.

-Tú te crees que le conté todo lo que hice en esos 13 años: en los que él era poseído por Ares y se hacía mala sangre por los asuntos del santuario. Mientras yo me estaba dando la gran vida a servicio de Poseidón… viajando a en primera clase, cenando con dioses de otros panteones y cobrando fortunas de sueldo ¿Ustedes le contarían?-Los otros dos estaban con la quijada por el suelo, para luego negar con la cabeza.

Luego de llegado al Cairo, los jóvenes descendieron llevando sus mochilas de viaje… Sin duda parecían mochileros, se acercaron a una cafetería donde (según Kanon) tendrían que esperar a sus guías. Kanon manejando el árabe a la perfección, fue sorprendente para Milo y Aioria ver al gemelo hablando esa curiosa lengua. Llevaban media hora hablando sobre trivialidades cuando una joven de cabellera negra y ojos de apariencia gatuna se le acerco.

-_Kanun…_-Llamo en un tono alegre al gemelo, que se levanto, y abrazo al gemelo.

-Bastet… Tiempo sin verla…-El gemelo realizo una pequeña reverencia.- Tan hermosa como siempre…

-Ah… _Kanun_… siempre tan educado.-Dijo la diosa… Al parecer tenía un pequeño problema, para llamar a Kanon bien.- Ellos son los amigos que mencionaste…-La diosa les sonrió.

-Soy Bastet, diosa de la fertilidad y la luna…-se presento la joven.

-Ellos son Aioria y Milo.

-Ah… un gusto... _Aiuria_…-le tendió la mano al rubio que sonrió- un placer _Milu-_Al escuchar el Milu… los otros dos se miraron, Milu como el perro.

-Bastet… Mi-lo…-le corrió Kanon con mucho cuidado.

-Mi-lo…-Repitió la deidad.-Perdona… Tengo problemas ah veces con los nombre en griego…-se excuso.

-¿La señorita Hathor…?-pregunto educado Kanon, los otros le miraron… Kanon no bromeaba, sabia como tratar a las deidades.

-Esperando afuera en su nuevo Mercedes…-Informo Bastet sonriente.- Vengan… ella dijo que habrá fiesta en su templo hoy a la noche… luego de recorrer las pirámides.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad Bastet. -Kanon realizo una reverencia con su cabeza, la diosa sonrió. Los tres caballeros y la diosa se acercaron a un elegante Mercedes, donde esperaba una morena de ojos cafés intensos.

-_Kanun_…-La diosa se acerco y abrazo al gemelo hablando, en un idioma que los otros no entendieron.- Ah… me olvidaba… Soy Hathor… diosa de la alegría.

-Un placer… Yo soy Aioria… y el es Milo.

-Un placer…-La diosa realizo, junto a ellos, una reverencia como muestra de mutuo respeto. -Empecemos con la Esfinge… iremos por una zona de acceso exclusivo para dioses, y amigos de dioses.

_Esfinge de Guiza._

-¿Es seguro dejar el auto ahí?-pregunto Milo, cuando descendieron del elegante Mercedes. Las diosas rieron como si hubieran escuchado un chiste y Kanon puso los ojos en blanco como si hubiera escuchado una gran estupidez.

-Si lo dices por la arena… mi cosmos evita que esta le dañe… si lo dices por los ladrones…-Hathor rio- Lo convierto en arena.-Los caballeros asintieron y se dirigieron a una entrada oculta, que ni los arqueólogos conocían.

-Siganos por favor…

-Hace tanto que no vengo a este lugar…-comento Kanon distraído.- ¿Vamos a ir a las dos partes de la Esfinge?

-Claro que si Kanon… no tiene gracia mostrarles solo una parte…-La diosa de la Alegría rio.- Si están de vacaciones tienen que disfrutarla.

_-¿De qué hablan…?-_PreguntoAioria, por cosmos, al gemelo mayor.

-_Ya verás…_-le replico… mientras salían del inmenso pasillo y se encontraban con un inmenso salón.

-Esta es la cámara principal de la Esfinge… donde se llevaban a cabo los ritos funerales… finales.-Informo la diosa de la alegría. Mientras Milo, le sacaba fotos a las imágenes representadas con gastados colores. Aioria miraba todo sorprendido, era magnifico todo.-Los humanos traían sus ofrendas para el difunto para que el llevara… los dibujos en las paredes hablan de sus hazañas… en otros casos… pueden hablar de maldiciones.

_7 horas después._

Milo y Aioria estaban mirando las fotos que habían sacado con sus respectivas cámaras… En una de esas fotos, en la cámara de Milo, Kanon estaba abrazado a las dos diosas que reían como niñas. Tambien había foto de Milo con Athor y Aioria con Bastet… con la que estaba seguro que Aioria tendría problemas con Marín si la subía a su cuenta de Face.

-Haremos un alto para comer…-informo Kanon mientras regresaban al auto de la diosa. Ambas asintieron.

-Iremos al tembló de Bastet… sus guerreras, ya debieron de haber preparado el banquete para el almuerzo…-Al escuchar banquete el estomago de Milo y Aioria emitió un ligero gruñido- Se ve que tienen hambre.

_Templo de Bastet._

Frente a ellos tenían una inmensa mesa de banquetes que rebasaba de manjares. A Milo y Aioria se les caía la baba, Kanon les metió un golpe, disimulado, a los dos.

-Modales…-gruño por lo bajo. Se acercaron a la mesa donde esperaban las diosas y las guerreras de estas. Se sentaron, cuando Milo estuvo a punto de servirse Kanon le emitió un ligero gruñido de advertencia- Primero Bastet tiene que bendecir la comida y servirse primero. -Milo dejo sus manos quietas, aunque no le saco la vista de encima a una de las guerreras de Bastet que le hacía ojitos cada tanto.-_Ellas no se cuidan… su diosa es la señora de la fertilidad… si están con alguien… quedara embarazada…_-informo Kanon por cosmos...

_-Ella no, pero yo si…_

_-Milo, que dijimos en el barco._-Le reprocho Kanon, mientras Bastet bendecía la comida.

_-ESTA BIEN, ME PORTO BIEN…_-Dijo el caballero de Escorpio medio resignado.

-Ya pueden servirse…-dijo al fin Kanon. Se sirvieron, Milo y Aioria terminaron saturados de comida… era comida adictiva…

-Estos dos no podrán moverse en un rato largo…-Dijo Kanon luego, que con Bastet, llevara a sus amigos a uno de los cuartos…-Tendré que retrasar algunas cosas…-Dijo medio resignado mientras Aioria y Milo reponían energías perdidas.

Salieron de la habitación, y se acercaron a las guerreras de Bastet que no tardaron mucho en rodear a Kanon, mientras la diosa se alejaba.

-¿Dónde estabas…?-le pregunto una con carita de niña- te extrañamos mucho…-Dijo mientras abrazaba a Kanon y las otras comenzaron a acariciar al guerrero.-No te desaparezcas así de nuevo…

-Esperen señoritas…-Dijo el sonriente Kanon…-denme un respiro… que estoy cansado por el viaje y estoy todo contracturado…

-Déjame hacerte un masaje…-Dijo una morena de armadura turquesa.

-HAY NO, YO LE HAGO UN MASAJE A KANON…-Dijo una de armadura magenta.

-No se lo hago yo…-dijo una de armadura naranja, mientras tiraba del brazo de Kanon.

-SE RE YO…-Dijo una de armadura verde esmeralda.

-QUE NO LE HAGO YO UN MASAJE…-Dijo otra de armadura de azul eléctrico.

-Cállense yo le hare el masaje…-dijo otra, de armadura celeste, mientras tiraba del brazo izquierdo de Kanon.

-Oigan… a qué viene tanto escándalo…-Milo salió con cara de dormido y miro Kanon rodeado de seis chicas que se peleaban por el…-Claro me dices que me comporte y tú te estás por hacer la partuza con 6…

-Chicas… pueden hacerle un par de masajes a Milo, la contractura de su cuello le tiene de mal humor…-dijo sonriente Kanon… Tres dejaron de golpe al gemelo y se acercaron a Milo…

-Huy tienes un buen nudo aquí…-dijo la de armadura azul eléctrico…

-Vámonos que despertamos a Aioria…-se apresuro a decir Milo.

-¿Que despertamos a quien…?-Aioria miraba molesto a sus amigos…-Que grandes amigos…

-Chicas… tres hombres… seis mujeres…-dijo Kanon con voz meloso… Una de las chicas dejo a Milo y otra dejo a Kanon para ir con Aioria…

-Este también está algo estresado… diría que es una discusión con una novia…-dijo la de armadura naranja…-Vengan… les daremos unos masajes… Nuestra diosa es la señora de la armonía… y estos cuerpos contracturados no están en armonía…

_Salón spa, del templo de Bastet._

-Hay que lindo…-Aioria sonreía con los ojos cerrados…- Yasey… que buenas manos tienes… tu también Icus…

-Gracias Aioria…-respondieron las jóvenes al unisonó, mientras seguía masajeando al caballero.

-Hay si… ahí que lindo…-Milo era otro que seguía los ejemplos del leonino.- Juro que no diré nada… no vaya a ser que Kanon me borre este recuerdo.

-Ahora entiendes mis palabras…-Kanon sonrió burlón mientras la de armadura turquesa y la de armadura magenta le daban masajes…-_Si Saga se entera… me obligara a traerlo…_-dijo por cosmos.

-Gracias a los dioses… Marín jamás se enterara de esto…-Comenzo a sonar su celular.-Parece que la hubiera llamado con la mente… a no esperen es Aioros…-Atendió mientras les pedía a las egipcias y a los chicos que guardaran silencio.-Ya estamos en Egipto, hermanito estamos todos bien,… dile que la extraño-Corto y dejo el celular en el suelo.- No hay que dar explicaciones… lo que pase en este viaje…

-Se queda en el viaje.-dijeron los otros tres al unisonó.

-Chicos… ¿Irán la a fiesta en el templo de la señora Hathor…?-pregunto una de las jóvenes.- Es una de las fiestas más exclusivas de Egipto…

-Claro que si…-dijo Kanon- ¿Ustedes?

-Obviamente… nosotras tenemos pase VIP…

-Entonces las veremos ahí…-dijo Kanon mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba el masaje.

_Santuario de Athena._

-¿QUE ME EXTRAÑA?-Aioros se escondió detrás de Athena.-Dice que me extraña, pero no me llama ni me atiende el teléfono…-se cruzo de brazos molesta.

-Bueno, Marin… si le llamas todo el tiempo es claro que Aioria no va a atenderte-Dijo Aioros, ganándose una mirada asesina.- Seamos realistas, Aioria odia que le celen y mucho menos que le acosen….

-¿ACOSAR? YO NO ACOSO EL ES MI NOVIO…-Athena se puso tapones para los oídos… tendrían para rato.

_Continuara._

**Notas:**

**Bastet** es una diosa de la mitología egipcia, también denominada _Bast_, cuya misión era proteger el hogar y simboliza la alegría de vivir, pues se considera la deidad de la armonía y la felicidad.

**Hathor** fue una divinidad cósmica, diosa nutricia, diosa del amor, de la alegría, la danza y las artes musicales en la mitología egipcia. Su nombre significa "El templo de Horus" o "La morada de Horus", para identificarla como madre del mismo y, a veces, su esposa.


	3. Primer parada: El Cairo (parte II)

_Primer parada: El Cairo (parte II)_

Los caballeros comenzaron a cambiarse y prepararse para la fiesta, que patrocinaba, la diosa Hathor. Milo se puso un pantalón negro, zapatos, camisa negra y un elegante saco… No podían ir así no más ya habían sido advertidos por Kanon, pero algo les decía que las apariencias engañaban… Kanon salió vestido con un traje gris y camisa blanca y Aioria vestía un traje negro y camisa blanca.

-¿Listos muchachos?-Kanon les miro mientras se dirigían a la entrada del templo, afuera esperaban tres elegantes Mercedes-Los favoritos por ahora de Hathor…-dijo Kanon, la escolta de Bastet estaba esperando a los jóvenes, junto a la dicha diosa.

-Muy elegantes…-La diosa se acerco y ajusto la corbata de Milo- perfectos para la fiesta de Hathor… A ella le gusta la elegancia para vestir y la diversión en sus fiestas…

-Las fiestas más exclusivas de Egipto, solo una vez al mes cuando la luna está en su punto máximo…-comento una alegre joven de vestido turquesa, los caballeros se miraron… era Icus de Gato su armadura era la de color turquesa.

_Fiesta de Hathor._

Los jóvenes llegaron hasta una inmensa residencia en las afueras del Cairo. En la entrada se hallaba una alfombra roja y centenares de fotógrafos, que se agolpaban detrás del cordón de terciopelo rojo.

-Señorita Mauirosc-Gritaba uno mientras Bastet pasaba delante de los fotógrafos, tomada del brazo a Kanon y sonreía elegantemente. -Señorita Maurirosc… ¿tiene novio? ¿Este joven es su novio?-Como respuesta Kanon y la diosa rieron, para luego seguir su camino…-Señoritas… permítanos fotografiarles.-Las jóvenes posaron junto a Milo, que traía a dos de cada brazo. Aioria se negó a que le sacaran una foto con ellas de la misma forma que Milo, pero si le sacaron fotos en la alfombra roja.

* * *

Ya dentro de la fiesta se encontraron con un montón de personas elegantemente vestida. Había algunos fotógrafos, privilegiados, sacaban fotos a las celebridades.

-¿Dónde está Kanon?-Pregunto Aioria mientras miraba a todos lados sorprendido, nunca había estado en una fiesta de la alta sociedad. Un hombre de cabellera negra y piel morena se acerco a los caballeros cuando las escoltas de Bastet se alejaron. Ambos estaban completamente idos en lo esplendorosa de la fiesta, ahora entendían por qué tan exclusivas.

-Se divierten jóvenes.-pregunto el hombre de ojos oscuros y negros como el petróleo.

-Si… es la primera vez que vengo a una fiesta como esta…-admitió Aioria, miro al hombre que les miraba sonriente.

-Griegos supongo…-Dijo el hombre sonriente-Deben ser los amigos de Kanon…-les miro mientras mostraba unos blancos dientes.

-Yo soy Milo…

-Milo ¿de qué?-pregunto el hombre mientras se llevaba la copa de champagne a los labios.-Vamos no se preocupen, no por nada estas fiestas son exclusivas…-dijo mientras reía ante las caras de los caballeros, que se relajaron al instante.-Hay alguna que otra mortal… pero nada más….

-Milo de Escorpio, y él es mi camarada Aioria de Leo.

-Mírale el lado positivo a Egipto… Leo, estamos en el desierto… no necesitas de tu caja de arena…-Al escuchar ese comentario Aioria se puso rojo de la rabia y Milo estallo en risas.

-Eh querido hacerle esa broma todo el viaje, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad.- Admitió el escorpión.

-A pues… te lamento haberte robado tu chiste.-dijo socarrón.

-Dios Anubis, por lo que veo ya conoció a mis amigos…-Kanon se acerco y les dedico una sonrisa burlona a sus pares, cuya quijadas estaban por el piso.- Aioria, Milo… les presento al guardián de la Necropolis, y dios del inframundo egipcio, Anubis…-El mencionado realizo una burlona reverencia.

-¿Estuvimos hablando con el dios del infierno?-pregunto algo aterrado Aioria mientras miraba al hombre, elegantemente vestido, de traje negro.

-Si, estuvieron a punto de ganarse una patada de derecho al infierno…-Comento entre serio y burlón Kanon.

-Ah… ¿lo dices por mi afamado mal carácter con las bromas…?-Pregunto el dios con cara de niño bueno. Milo paso saliva, por poco y hace una de las suyas. Por poco y le hace una broma al dios… y por poco termina en el infierno.

-_Kanun…_-Un hombre vestido con un traje gris topo se acerco, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un profundo negro que parecía las bocas del infierno.

-Dios Set-Kanon realizo una pequeña reverencia, Aioria y Milo le imitaron.-Es raro verle fuera del inframundo…

-Ah… Me entere que vendrías y decidí salir un poco.-dijo el hombre con una voz un tanto cavernosa.- Es raro que vengas a Egipto-sonrio mostrando los colmillos- Ellos son tus amigos… Soy Seth, dios del desierto y del infierno…-les estrecho las manos a los jóvenes.

-Disculpen…-Aioria les miro atento-Sin ofender ni nada por el estilo, me disculpo de ante mano-paso saliva-Pero no se supone que deberían…

-¿Tener cabeza de animal?-preguntaron ambos dioses al mismo tiempo para luego reír.

-No te preocupes, nos pasa seguido…-Informo Seth… para luego mirar a un lado- Anubis… perras a la vista-informo, el dios del infierno le miro atento para luego seguir la mirada. Para luego soltar un aullido similar al de un perro.- Vamos de caza Can…-informo burlón-Nos vemos de _Kanun_… nos vemos en un rato…-le dijo el sonriente dios, para desaparecer entre la gente.

-Ah que son rápidos… al igual que Zeus cuando ve una chica bonita-Comento Milo, se llevo la copa a los labios, para luego escupir el champagne.-Que asco… ¿esto es sangre?-dijo mirando la capa.

-Sí, es una de las habilidades de Anubis-informo Kanon mientras bebía de su copa- tambien tiene la habilidad de un excelente oído… A ellos les disgusta que se les compare con Zeus.

-¿Con los Olímpicos?-pregunto Aioria.

-No, con Zeus- Repitió Kanon.- Con los demás no tienen problemas…

-TRENCITO…-Un dios pelirrojo, de mirada aguileña, seguido por muchos otros... apareció tomando a Kanon de la cintura-Vamos _Kanun_… a moverse…-No sabiendo porque, Milo y Aioria se unieron a la cola del tren… Al poco tiempo, se puso música más alegre.

-A MOVER LAS CACHAS EGIPCIOS, A MOVERSE GRIEGOS…-Grito la alegre Hathor desde la parte superior de un parlante, llevaba puesto un vestido, de encaje, negro... Mientras comenzaba la verdadera fiesta y el verdadero descontrol.

* * *

Milo comenzó a bailar completamente descontrolado, con un par de jóvenes que no eran otras que las guerreras de Bastet. Ya estaba prevenido no se pasaría de las manos… no muy lejos de él Anubis bailaba con su presa rubia y Seth hacia lo mismo con una joven morena... Kanon bailaba con otras dos jóvenes y Aioria trataba de comportarse lo mejor posible, debido a los fotógrafos… Sentado a su lado había un hombre, que no era otro que Osiris señor del infierno.

-Tener novia es un castigo… no importa que hagas… Se enojara.-Le informo el dios.-Yo zafo de eso… Isis no es tan celosa…

-Pero cuido mis cosas… Mira niño-La diosa miro al joven mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de su esposo-No hay nada de malo que te diviertas un poco…Baila, no puede negarte a disfrutar la fiesta.

-HEY AIORIA VENITE PARA ACA… NO SEAS GATO DOMESTICO...-Le grito Milo mientras le hacía señas y quienes escucharon las palabras estallaron en risas. Medio resignado el caballero fue, para poco tiempo después estar bailando con su amigo. Las fotos no se hicieron esperar, los visitantes griegos eran llamativos para los fotógrafos. Sin contar que dos de estos bailaban con cuanta chica bonita se le cruzara.

* * *

-Kanon…-En un momento Aioria y Milo se acercaron al griego mayor que estaba descansando un poco del baile, se había quitado la corbata y el saco… Como la gran mayoría de los hombres.

-Kanon… esta es la mejor fiesta que eh asistido…-Informo Milo completamente eufórico, se estaba divirtiendo en exceso.

-Por Athena… que opino igual que el bicho…-Dijo el sonriente Aioria.- No es tu primera fiesta ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no… desde los 18 que asisto a estas fiestas… Bueno asistía como embajador de Poseidón…-Informo el gemelo mientras bebía de su champagne.- A todos ellos los conocí en esos 13 años…

-Ah te diste la buena vida…-Comento Milo, mientras veía como el firmamento estrellado, era remplazado por tonalidades naranjas del sol- La verdad que es un bonito jardín… perfecto para fiestas…

-Anda a saber cuántas fiestas se llevaron a cabo aquí…-Dijo Aioria.

-Oye _Kanun…_-Seth y Anubis se acercaron, con sus compañías nocturnas, trayendo una pelirroja.- Parece que tienes hipnotizada a esta chica…-Le guiñaron el ojo mientras esta miraba seductoramente al gemelo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Enséñale tus modales griego… no está bien dejar espera una señorita…-Dijo Seth, mientras le indicaba con la cabeza que le siguiera.

-Nos vemos chicos… ya escucharon… Es un sacrilegio dejar esperar a una dama…-Kanon se fue con la pelirroja_- COMPORTATE MILO._

-_Y Aioria ¿qué?_

_-Es gato de apartamento se va a comportar…_-Dijo el gemelo antes de irse con los dioses, vía cosmos.

-Niños… nos vamos que o si no Hathor nos hará limpiar…-Bastet se acerco a los jóvenes quienes miraban a su compañero irse.-Es parte de un antiguo trato entre ellos… no se preocupen…-Informo la diosa-Vengan… volvamos al templo…-Dijo la diosa… Los jóvenes medios resignados siguieron a la deidad. Milo a mitad de camino se puso hablar con una morena. Aioria puso los ojos en blanco, cuando volvió a mirar Milo no estaba.

-Ese debe ser el más rápido de Grecia…-Comento Bastet…

-Rápido para desaparecer… pero para volver… es la tortuga manuelita….-comento Aioria.

_VARIAS HORAS DESPUES._

La alarma sonó, Aioria se dio vuelta en la cama… la alarma sonó con mayor intensidad… El joven tanteo buscando su celular… Miro la hora 18:00 pm… Abrio los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-¡MIERDA…! EN 4 HORAS SALE EL VUELO Y LOS OTROS SEGURO QUE NO VOLVIERON…-Se apresuro a asearse y se vistió. Salió del cuarto, donde le alojaba Bastet, y fue al cuarto de Milo… Para su alivio su amigo dormía…-MILO… MILO LEVANTATE QUE FALTAN CUATRO HORAS PARA EL VIAJE A MARRUECOS…

-Ahí voy… no grites que estoy crudo….-Informo el otro mientras se levantaba de la cama eh iba al baño, Aioria pudo ver que tenía unos buenos rasguños en la espalda.

-¿Estuviste con un gato o con una chica?-pregunto Aioria algo sorprendido.

-Con la diosa de la guerra…-Informo su amigo más dormido que despierto.-Esa sí que me dio batalla en la cama…-Se encerró en el baño, al poco tiempo se escucho el ruido de la ducha.

-¿Se acostó con una diosa…?-Aioria salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de Kanon. Este no estaba, cuando bajo a la "sala" lo encontró jugando al póker con las guerreras de Bastet.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas despierto…?

-No dormí, planeo hacerlo en el viaje…-Informo Kanon.- Te levantaste solo o por ayuda de un despertador…

-Lo segundo.

-Pero que rápido vuelan los chismes…-Bastet entro leyendo una revista.-Mira esto Kanon… según esta revista somos pareja…-La diosa estallo en risas y Kanon le imito cuando recibió la revista y comenzó a leer la nota.

-¿Le molesta si me la quedo para recuerdo? Bastet…-pregunto Kanon.

-Por supuesto que no… -Bastet le sonrió.-Me comprare otra…

-¿Se imaginan que pasaría si eso cae en manos de los chicos?-pregunto Milo que se acercaba.

_Santuario de Athena._

-SHIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN-Grito Athena.- ¿Donde está la nueva edición de "El chismoso"?

-Se supone que Kiki la traería del pueblo, no se preocupe Athena, ya le traerán su revista…-dijo el patriarca… llamando a su voluntad.- ¿Qué tal si la mira de mientras por internet?-la diosa tomo en cuenta la sugerencia y así lo hizo.

-¿KANON? ¿AIORIA? ¿MILO?-Exclamo la diosa sorprendida, el patriarca se acerco y miro la pantalla, ahí estaba la foto del trencito y se notaban los tres guerreros… Dos peli azules y un rubio resaltaban muy fácilmente entre los integrantes del panteón egipcio.

-¿PERO QUE HACEN ESOS TRES AHÍ?-Rugió Shion. No lo podía creer, desde cuando esos tres tenían esos contactos.

-No puede ser… es la fiesta de Hathor… es súper exclusiva no cualquiera entra…-Exclamo la afligida Athena.-Cuando vuelvan les hare decirme como lo hicieron…

_Casa de Aries_.

-Milo con seis chicas súper buenas, Kanon con 7 chicas súper buenas, Kanon y Milo con dos chicas que están deluxe… Kanon con una morena que esta que calienta el desierto- Decía Shura mientras pasaba las hojas, era raro verle hablar así…-Estos se están dando la buena vida…

-Aioria haciendo el trencito entre dos mujeres…-dijo Aioros… Todos los miembros de la orden dorada que se hallaban en Grecia (todos menos Saga y Mascara) miraban la revista.

-¿Como habrán conseguido a entrar a esa fiesta?-pregunto Shaka.

-No se… pero si Marin ve esto…-comenzó Aioros….

-AIORIA TE MATO….-Se escucho el grito en la lejanía.

-Y eso que solo está bailando…-dijo Mu.-Se imaginan si estuviera en otra situación…

-¿Como Milo en esta escena?-Índico afrodita, detrás de la pareja central se notaba a Milo, a los besos, con una morena de cabellera ligeramente cobriza.

-Estos se están haciendo la buena…-comento Camus.

-Que envidia…-comento Dohko.

Aeropuerto del Cairo

-Bueno Bastet, fue un placer volver a verla-se despidió Kanon de la diosa-Lo mismo para usted diosa Hathor, extrañaba verle bailar así…

-Ah Gracias Kanon…-dijo la mujer sonriente. -Anubis y Seth dicen que cuando puedas te des una vuelta por Egipto de nuevo.

-Lo hare, lo hare…

-Nos vemos… fue un placer conocerles…-dijo Aioria mientras se despedía de las diosas.

-Tambien fue un placer muchachos…

-Espero volver a verlas. -Milo se despidió con una educada reverencia.

-Bueno nos espera Marruecos.-Informo Kanon antes de despedirse de las deidades e ir al lugar de abordaje.

-Chau….-las diosas se despidieron con la mano-Que chicos simpáticos ojala vuelvan…-dijo Hathor-Me divertí mucho en la fiesta con ellos…

-Yo también…-le imito Bastet- espero verles de nuevo.

_Continuara._


End file.
